Washed Up ( in love )
by vanille-ink
Summary: Sharrkan had seemed to forget the sea's appearance in all it's glory that day as let his body be consumed by the waves. Yamuraiha had forgotten the sky's wondrous colours in it's beauty as her eyes met it for the first time. They had forgotten because they could not forget their meeting on the same day.


It was a great morning.

The sky was lit in soft orange and blue hues that could only take his breath away. Faint pink glows that made the earth almost surreal. _Almost._

He didn't pay too much attention to the sky. Rather, as his mocha-tinted feet crunched in the fine sand, his focus was the clear sea. In all of it's green and blue hues, great waves that were calling his name to enjoy it's splendour.

Too bad he wasn't here to enjoy it for happiness.

Eyes were still glassy with tinges of regret as he walked solemnly towards the mass of water. His loose shirt flowed with the morning breeze, whipping around him to console him. He didn't both taking it off. He didn't care. Didn't care about anything at all.

Or so he'd like to think. A buzz from his back pocket reminded him that something expensive as that did not belong in the ocean. He could be that much considerate. He sighed, running his hand through his shock white hair as he shoved a hand into his pocket to pull out the mobile device.

 _1 missed call from pissoffti_

He chuckled slightly at the kissy face emoticon next to the laughable nickname of the girl. She had accepted and donned his nickname with a smile on her doll-like face. His small smile immediately dropped as his mind was filled with nostalgia of the girl. He creased his brow, shaking his head to forget her.

He couldn't, once again, as the phone buzzed with a text.  
 _  
OH MY GOD SHARR R U OK? WHERE ARE YOU?_

Another buzz.

 _WHAT THE FUCK PICK UP NOW_

Another buzz.

 _SHARKKAN PICK UP SPARTOS IS FREAKING OUT_

Spartos, huh.

He threw his phone on the sand. He couldn't bring himself to reply to the younger girl's frantic text messages. _I hope they get together,_ he thought, remember the stoic red-head. Memories flashed and he remember his junior.

He lips tugged downwards, remembering the just as equally stoic red-head. He wanted to kick the sand but he had no energy. His eyes started to become glassy as a voice echoed hauntingly in his mind. _You could never be the good role-model, and this proves it._

Sharrkan let the tears fall as he desperately tried to remind himself that people cared, but he couldn't. The voice kept on whispering, shouting and screaming that he was only a hindrance. _Nobody cared because he just brought too much trouble. His athletic gift and ability? Not worth anything because nobody could ever value something that he loved._

He imagined Pisti's face, he imagined Marsur's. He imagined all his friends and could only picture them in disappointment, as if they were expecting him to do this. Then they would move on, never speaking about him because he left them wounded by his selfish actions.

But he couldn't help it. _There is no other way._

And he waded into the majesty of water, and let his whole body be consumed as he drifted off, eyes shut as his own miserable salt slipped out and merged with the ocean.

* * *

Her eyes remained as fiery and passionate for the burning knowledge that awaited her from above the depths of the ocean. Her hair flowed out from the loose ponytail she had held it back with. Gripping her precious fishnet bag, she started to swim from to the reef and then move towards the vast blue that led up to the surface.

"Yamuraiha."

The older female muttered a curse under her breath as she turned her body gracefully towards the speaker. Cerulean orbs met an even lighter shade that slitted in a sceptical manner.

"Your highness." She replied, her voice unwavering, her hand gripping the bag even tighter. "You're not stopping me by-"

"Oh please." The younger mermaid sighed and swam closer to the young researcher. "We've gone through this. I am letting you go Yamu, just not without this."

Yamuraiha didn't even have a chance to react as the mermaid reached up and unclipped a large hairpin swiftly from her mint ringlets and stick it next to her coral headpieces in her own teal locks. She meekly reached up to feel the texture, a small smile touching her lips as her eyes filled with bittersweetness.

"Thank you, your highness."  
"It's Dunya."

The older female laughed along with Dunya and gave a tight hug, and then the two separated, Yamuraiha slinking away from the royal and waving goodbye with a sad expression. As much as she respected Dunya for being the Crown Princess, she was still held as if she was her sister.

And just like sisters, they had bickered about her field research and then came to an almost tearful resolve.

The younger mermaid held the same mutual feeling, her body moving in movements that were reluctantly seeing her off.

Yamuraiha didn't look back in fear of her motivation dying as soon as she saw the Princess's expression. She pursed her lips and held the fishnet bag tightly with a strong desire, a desire to continue forward as she began to swim into the unknown.

Fish moved away from her as she swam above coral, away from the ecosystem that they lived in. Some regarded her with surprise, for recognizing the sea witch that had visited her often, but they continued on with their day.

 _Everyone will miss you, you know._

She looked back, a smile touching her lips as she glanced back to the outskirts of the reef, the kingdom now out of sight. She then wiped the expression into one of determination, gripping her bag even tighter now. _I can't turn back. Not now._

The sea witch closed her eyes as she began to pick up the pace, knowing that her destination was near. Her body felt light and ethereal, as she could feel the sunlight touch her as if she was on the surface.

 _Almost_

She broke out into a gasp as she emerged from the sea, her hair whipping out as her orbs met with the morning sky for the first time.

Yamuraiha felt a painful sensation well up from her eyes, and then she found something as salty slip into her mouth. Her breath was taken back sharply as she realized she was crying. She paused, waves softly moving around her as she then began to laugh, and then laugh harder. Her first tears fell from her face, realizing that she had achieved a dream many of her kind could not. Laughter rang out from her as she splashed the water with child-like happiness. Her gleeful salt merged and moved with the ocean.

 _I'm here_


End file.
